Forever
by CloudzACutie
Summary: The events that play out after the destruction of meteor and Sephiroth. Some Spoilers if you haven't made it past the 1st disc. Cloti and possible hints of Yuffentine


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em   
  
  


Two blades clashed together. The owners' faces showed looks of fierce determination. Their swords struck together quickly, moving for another attack. 

The older man, about 22, had spiked blonde hair. His bright blue eyes held a strange glow, and gave a look of fierce desperation. His sword was a plain buster sword. It held three glowing materia nesteled in slots created to hold them. 

The younger of the two was around 19 years of age. His hair was a deep shade of brown, with eyes that matched. His eyes were full of emotion, though it seemed to be stuck within, heavily gaurded to the outside world. His blade was a gunblade, handle engraved with a lion's head. 

The two engaged deeply in battle, not even noticing the state of chaos surrounding them. Cheers engulfed the arena in which the two ment battled. People cheering for their favorite fighter. 

The men continued the battle. Finally, the younger of the two made his move. He raised his sword and brought it across the other man's broad, muscular torso. Blood flowed from the wound, staining the ground, causing a giant eruption of noise from the crowds. 

In retaliation, the injured man drove his blade through the offender's chest, driving it completely through him. He removed the sword, and the man fell to the ground, and the one who attacked him fell to his knees. 

"Cloud! You alright?" A woman's voice came from behind the older of the two. 

"Yeah...just a little cut." The man, Cloud, fingered the ripped fabric of his shirt. He looked down at his fingers, now covered in blood. He stood, and pushed his way through the crowd. 

"Squall! Squall, man, Wake up!" A blonde-haired teenager urged the fallen man. 

The guy on the ground, obviously Squall, struggled to open his eyes. He squinted, trying to make his eyes focus. When they finally did, he saw an outstretched hand. He reached up, and was pulled up by the strong arm. 

"You okay?" Cloud asked. Squall stumbled a bit before answering. He finally attemped to speak. 

"I guess...I mean-"And with that, he fell back to the ground. Cloud dropped down to keep the man from hitting his head, and set him down lightly on the ground. 

A few men waiting to aid the battling men approached, and tended to the man's wounds. Cloud pushed away from the crowd, and headed back to his hotel room. 

Once he got back to the room, Cloud searched his sword for a Restore materia, but could find none. 

"Damn...Tifa must have my healing materia..." He mumbled to himself. He stumbled over to the bathroom, removing his ripped shirt, and wiping his chest with one of the hotel's towels. The once white towel soaked up some of the freely flowing blood. The sound of the hotel door opening, and footsteps approaching reached Cloud's ears. 

The woman from before, Tifa, walked in. She dropped her jacket and purse, and followed the trail of blood on the carpet to the bathroom where Cloud sat against the wall, chest heaving. 

"Cloud! You okay?" Tifa knelt down next to him. She pushed some of the hair out of his face, then looked down at his bleeding chest. 

"That looks pretty bad...maybe you should get some help." Tifa suggested, looking at the blood on his body and on the towel. 

"I'm fine..." He coughed a little, a bit of blood escaping his lips. Tifa looked at him. He appeared more worn out than he usually was, even after a fight. She couldn't ignore the pale tone to his usually glowing tan skin. 

"You don't look well...like sick almost..." Tifa placed the back of her hand on his forehead. 

"Cloud! You're burning up!" She wiped a little sweat of the side of his face. She looked at him, concerned. He'd never seemed to be so heated up after a fight. 

"I'm fine...just a little tired from the battle..."Cloud lied. He felt terrible, even after the injury. He knew exactally what was wrong, but wasn't about to tell anything to Tifa about it. He knew how worried it would make her. 

"Cloud, you're not fine! You've got a bad fever, and you're injured. You need a doctor!" Tifa said, standing up. "I'm going to call an ambulance." She said, walking out to the other room, and picking up the phone. 

Cloud tried to protest against the idea, but found himself unable to do anything but sit there and wait.   
  


Okay, I know it's not all that good, but it's just something I worked on between classes at school for the past few months ^-^ I wrote it out, and still unfinished, it's about 40 pages, so I'll still be posting more...like it or not. Later, 


End file.
